Lake Nose Monster Things Take A Turn For The Worst
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A twist in the episode called Lake Nose Monster. Something during the episode goes wrong, and the boys end up getting angry at each other. Will they be able to resolve their quarrel before it's too late? Brotherly stuff only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Since Hawaiian Vacation was like able, I decided to throw this out here...**

**So I watched the P&F episode with the Lake Nose Monster in it, and something (each time I watch it) stuck out at me. I keep thinking, 'man, Ferb must be pretty cool in order to let his brother do that.' Then it hit me... what would happen if he lost his cool and everything after that took a turn for the worst? Well... this story explains what I think... **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>An idea sprung into Phineas's mind as he watched the Lake Nose Monster beat up the camera that was just in Ferb's hands.<p>

"Hey," Phineas spoke, "do you still have that little digital camera you got for best steel day?"

Ferb took out his camera and handed it over to his brother, wondering why he needs it in the first place. Phineas focused the camera at the monster and took a picture. The monster froze and looked dangerously at the camera in Phineas's hands and growled angrily. Ferb wondered if his brother had a death wish of some sort, why on earth was he angering the monster. As the monster darted over to do who knows what, Phineas pulled the camera back and looked up at the monster.

"Ah, bu bu bu, check this out."

Before Ferb could ask what he had planned, Phineas raised the camera high over his head and sent it smashing down to the ground. Ferb's eyes grew wide as Phineas started stomping all over the broken pieces.

Phineas smiled up at the monster, "See boy? Your secret is-"

"Phineas!" Ferb suddenly shouted out, "Why the heck did you do that for? That was my camera!"

Phineas paused and looked curiously at his normally quiet brother, "What do you mean? I thought you knew that I was going to do that."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't let you use MY camera. Don't you know how much that camera meant to me?"

"Um… a lot?"

"Yes a lot! It held special value to me! Ugh, Phineas you just can't go around breaking other peoples stuff."

Phineas frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Gee… I'm really sorry Ferb, I guess I should've asked before-"

"How would you like it if I…" Ferb looked around and spotted Phineas's electric drill on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up, "… if I did this!"

Without another word, Ferb smashed the drill on ground and watched as it cracked and broke in different places. Phineas gasped and spoke out,

"Ferb! Cut it out!"

Ferb jumped up and down on the drill and kicked it around, breaking it into many pieces. Once he was satisfied, he folded his arms and faced his brother, "Doesn't feel so great does it?"

Phineas kneeled down next to his drill and picked up the broken handle, "My… drill…"

Ferb immediately regretted his decision when he saw Phineas's hurt face. Ferb scuffed his foot along the floor and spoke,

"I am… so sorry, Phin… I don't know what came over me…"

Phineas looked up at Ferb and glared at him. He looked over to where Ferb's file of different blueprints were and stood up. He walked over to the folder, picked it up and held it over the hole in the floor that led to water.

Ferb gasped, "Phineas don't! I may never be able to figure out those plans again!"

Phineas grinned, "Should've thought of that before you broke my drill…"

With that, Phineas dropped the file into the water. Ferb quickly ran over to the opening and picked up the now soaking wet file full of plans. He opened it up and saw all of his plans now smudge, wet and unreadable, not to mention irreplaceable. He glared up at Phineas, who was now looking a bit smug. Ferb clenched his fists tightly as he stood up. Phineas looked past Ferb's head and frowned,

"Hey… where did the Lake Nose Monster go?"

Ferb looked behind his back and shrugged. He turned back to his brother, wearing the same glare.

Ferb pointed a finger at his brother, "You'll pay for this, Phineas Flynn! Just wait and see, I'll get you back…"

Phineas scoffed, "Yeah right, I'd like to see you try."

Ferb folded his arms and stomped over to the elevator. Phineas stomped up behind him and stepped into the elevator with his brother. Ferb pushed the button and watched as the doors closed. Once they were brought back up to the small boat, Ferb moved over to where his dad was still telling stories and sat beside him.

Phineas sat down in the back of the boat and crossed his arms. He doubt Ferb would ever get back at him. After all, that's not something Ferb does.

Boy was Phineas wrong about that…

* * *

><p><strong>I mean come on! Phineas broke Ferb's camera and Ferb didn't even flinch. If I were Ferb, I would be somewhat irritated if my brother broke my camera. Okay well, what'd you think? Should i continue? Yeah, yeah... I know this wouldn't happen in the series, but that's the whole point of FF... it's so you can express your creativity. Thanks for reading. Review? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I almost lost inspiration for this... A special thanks to raidpirate52 for encouraging me and giving me some ideas to work with. X**** Thanks so much!**

**Okay I do not own Phineas and Ferb... warning, some OOC action down below...**

* * *

><p>After their vacation at the lake, the FlynnFletchers headed home. To everyone's surprise, Phineas and Ferb didn't seem to have any interest in sitting with each other on the way home. Come to think about it, since they came back from the lake on the first day, they seemed to have no interest in spending time with each other at all. Phineas would go swimming, Ferb would play on the beach, Phineas would come in from the water, Ferb would go out to the water… it was the oddest thing. The parents started to worry when Phineas asked if he could sleep on the couch in their cabin, instead of sharing the same room with Ferb. Each parent took their kid aside and tried to find out what the problem was. Phineas claimed that there was no problem, while Ferb remained mute.

On the way home, the boys sat on either side of Candace. Both were quiet and looking out the window for most of the trip. Candace looked back and forth at her brothers and gazed uneasily at her parents. Linda and Lawrence exchanged worried glances and gave their daughter a small shrug. Neither of them questioned their sons. They figured if this continued on at home, they'd sit them down and make them tell them what's up.

After a few hours, the family pulled up to the house. Phineas and Ferb carried their luggage up to their rooms but didn't say a single word to each other. Once their stuff was put away, Ferb collapsed on his bed and flipped open a book while Phineas flopped on his bed and turned on the TV. Ferb felt the TV was too loud, so he pulled out his own remote and turned it down slightly. Phineas glared at his brother and turned the TV back up again. Ferb glared back and turned it back down. Phineas sat up straight and turned it all the way up. Ferb groaned, slammed his book shut and stormed out of the room. Phineas gave himself a winning smile and turned it back down to a normal level.

About an hour went by and Ferb still didn't come back in. Phineas began to worry a little bit, so he flipped off the TV and took a look outside. Sure enough, his brother was sitting underneath their big tree, reading a book. Phineas watched him for a few minutes and sighed. Why the heck were they fighting again? Oh right… the camera, the screwdriver and the blue prints. Phineas rubbed his temple and started mumbling,

"You idiot… why did you have to go and do that?" He silently scolded himself, "That camera was something special to him… and I had to go and ugh!"

Phineas banged his fist against the desk and sighed deeply. He looked over at Ferb's tools and an idea sparked his mind. He smiled wide and looked outside to where his brother was sitting.

"Don't worry buddy," Phineas mumbled, "I'm going to make this all better…"

* * *

><p>Ferb leaned up further against the tree and closed up his book. He's been out here for a good two hours and so far, no one has come out to bother him. He gazed up at the bedroom window and sighed slightly. He was still pretty peeved at Phineas, but he knew that he's going to have to forgive him sooner or later.<p>

When he heard the gate open, he turned his head and saw Baljeet walking over.

The young boy waved, "Hey Ferb, welcome home!"

Ferb smiled slightly and waved at his friend.

Baljeet stood in front of the Brit and looked around the yard, "So um… where's Phineas?"

Ferb frowned slightly and pointed to the window.

"He's inside… and you're out here? Why?"

Ferb sighed, "He and I got into a little bit of a quarrel and… well, we're kind of not talking to each other."

Baljeet's brows creased, "Well I can see you not talking, but Phineas? Wow…"

Ferb nodded and turned his head again when he heard the gate open once more. This time Buford walked in.

"Hey there Bean Pole MeGee… how was like nose lake? Did you happen to pick it?"

Buford broke out into laughter, while Baljeet and Ferb rolled their eyes. Buford frowned slightly and crossed his arms,

"So where's Dinnerbell? Taking a nap or something?"

Ferb frowned even more. Why was everyone wondering where Phineas was?

Baljeet sighed, "He and Ferb are currently separated… they had a fight of some sort."

Buford's eyes lit up, "Oh, oh, oh did Phineas punch you or something? Or did he give you a wedgie? Man, he'd be in my good books if he did that…"

Ferb groaned in annoyance and looked down on the ground. Soon after, the gate opened again. Ferb looked up to see Isabella walking in.

"Hey Ferb welcome home. Did you have a nice time?"

Ferb put his hand up as he went to answer when she suddenly frowned,

"Hey, where's Phineas?"

Ferb put his hand down and frowned angrily.

Buford chuckled, "These two perfect brothers had a little fight about something, and now they're mad at each other."

Isabella gasped and looked down at Ferb, "You two fought? You two never fight?"

Ferb shrugged and looked down at his feet.

Buford snickered, "I bet Phineas was an attention hog again, and Ferb just couldn't take it…"

Isabella shoved Buford, "Don't say that about Phineas! He's kind hearted and sweet and-"

Baljeet moaned, "You're only saying that because you like him."

"Well," Isabella blushed, "what's not to like? He's nice, smart, loveable, handsome, cute-"

Ferb suddenly rose to his feet, "Okay will you three cut it out? All I hear is Phineas, Phineas, Phineas! Phineas is just a normal human being just like us all! He's not an all time amazing person! He makes mistakes and does dumb things like everyone else, and I can prove it! Did you know that he had a bed wetting problem until he was about eight?"

Everyone stared at Ferb with shock written across their faces. Ferb breathed out deeply, but then he heard a gasp behind him. Ferb stiffened up and turned his head slightly to the side. Phineas was standing right behind him and he had tears in his eyes. Ferb's anger quickly drained when he saw how hurt his brother looked right now.

Ferb turned so he was facing him and went to speak, "Phin I-"

"You promised!" Phineas shouted out, "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about… you know me and my issue!"

Ferb lowered his gaze and looked to the ground, "I'm sorry…"

"No you're not! You're not sorry!" Phineas reached out and shoved Ferb back. Ferb stumbled back a bit but quickly regained his balance.

"How could you? I trusted you Ferb! I trusted you to keep your mouth shut about this!" Phineas shoved Ferb again, but this time Ferb was ready. He pushed back against his younger brother and shoved him back. Phineas stumbled back and looked up at Ferb.

Ferb frowned at him, "Phineas stop this, I'm sorry-"

Phineas clenched his fists, "Oh no, no… you're not sorry yet…"

Phineas lunged at Ferb and knocked him to the ground. Both boys began to wrestle on the ground, both trying to get the upper edge.

Isabella, Buford and Baljeet backed off and watched the fight.

Baljeet sighed, "You know I never thought this day would ever come…"

Buford nodded, "Yeah… five bucks says that Ferb will overtake Dinnerell…"

"You're on!"

Ferb grunted as he felt Phineas pull at his hair and knee him in the stomach. He grabbed Phineas by the waist and flipped him on his side and climbed up on top of him. He pinned Phineas's arms down on the ground and tried to talk some reason into him.

"Phineas stop this, fighting doesn't solve-"

Phineas grabbed a fistful of dirt, yanked his arm away from Ferb's grasp and flung the dirt at Ferb's face. The green haired boy started gagging and coughing out the dirt. Phineas got out from underneath Ferb and pushed his older brother back down. He picked up another fistful of dirt and began stuffing it into Ferb's mouth. Ferb attempted to push Phineas's hands away and flipped him over once again.

While this was happening, Candace walked outside to call the boys in for dinner when she saw them fighting and rolling around in the dirt. Her mouth flew open at the sight. Never in her life has she ever seen the boys fight before… it was a bit uneasy. She darted back into the house and called out,

"Mom! Dad! The boys are in the yard fighting!"

Linda sighed, "Hon I have a hard time believing that… Phineas and Ferb never fight."

"But they are now! You got to stop them before they get hurt! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Lawrence stood up, "Okay, okay we'll go outside and take a look."

Both parents followed Candace to the backyard. To Candace's delight (and horror) the boys were still going at it.

"See? I told you they were fighting."

Lawrence and Linda looked outside and their jaws dropped. Candace was right… they are fighting.

* * *

><p>Ferb grabbed a handful of Phineas's hair and began to pull. Phineas howled in pain and Ferb snickered,<p>

"Doesn't feel so great when it's happening to you, huh?"

Phineas sneered, "Just wait until I get on top of you… you are so dead!"

"I'd like to see you try you good for nothing bloody-"

Ferb didn't get a chance to finish. He suddenly felt someone pull him up by his collar and stand him up on his feet. He looked up to see his dad looking down at him, not pleased at all. Linda pulled up Phineas by his arms and spoke out harshly,

"Okay that is enough you two!"

Phineas pulled against his mom's hands and shouted out, "No! I wasn't finished yet."

Ferb grunted and went to charge him when he felt his dad grab his shoulders and pull him back.

"Ferb that is enough." Lawrence scolded,

Linda looked up at the others who were watching, "Kids it's time for you to go home now."

Buford, Baljeet and Isabella all looked at each other before slowly walking out of the yard. Once they were gone, both parents looked down sternly at their son's.

"Now, "Lawrence spoke, "why did all of this nonsense start?"

Phineas glared at Ferb, "He broke my screwdriver and he broke a promise!"

Linda looked down at Ferb, "Is this true?"

Ferb nodded angrily, "But only because he broke my camera purposely and ruined my blueprints."

Phineas muttered, "They were stupid anyway…"

Ferb glared at him, "Bite me!"

Phineas and Ferb attempted to break through their parent's grasp, but they held their arms tighter.

"Enough," Lawrence spoke out, "that is enough with the fighting. Ferb Fletcher you know better then to break promises."

Linda looked down at Phineas, "And you young man, why on earth did you break Ferb's camera?"

Phineas shrugged slightly, "I don't see what the big deal is… it was just a camera."

"It was my camera!" Ferb lashed out, "It was mine! And you had no right to break it!"

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have handed it to me!"

Both boys began to struggle again, so the parents pulled them further apart. Lawrence knelt down next to his son, "Ferb you stop this right now! This is not how to behave."

Linda knelt down next to Phineas and grabbed his chin, "Phineas look at me… stop it! Stop this right now!"

Phineas breathed in and out deeply. He scowled over at Ferb and mumbled, "This is all his fault, he started it…"

Ferb heard and quickly looked over at him, "My fault? How dare you say that! You worthless piece of-"

Okay that's it," Lawrence spoke, while standing up and grabbing his son's wrist, "you two are going upstairs right now."

Linda grabbed her son's wrist as well and followed her husband inside. They dragged their son's up the stairs and let go of them when they reached the bedroom. Phineas and Ferb stood back to back and crossed their arms.

Lawrence exhaled deeply, "Now… you two have some serious talking to do. You both are going to stay in this room and work this all out like civilized people."

Linda nodded, "And if you try to fight again, there will be serious consequences."

Phineas looked up at them, "But what about dinner?"

"If you two don't work this out in another hour, I'll bring some dinner up for you both."

"But mom-"

"Not buts, Phineas," Lawrence spoke, "you two are not leaving this room unless you work this out. The only time you may leave is if you need to use the bathroom… hopefully you'll have it all worked out by then."

Phineas huffed and went to go sit on his bed. Ferb stood in place and looked at no one. Both parents looked at each other and sighed.

"Boys I know you two," Linda spoke, "you two have a strong and unbreakable bond… I would hate to see something like this get in the way of your friendship. You two love each other, you're family… now it's time to once again start acting like it."

Lawrence nodded, "We know you two will figure out a way to talk this out… you two are both very smart and bright young boys. I know you two will figure out this squabble."

Phineas and Ferb didn't reply, so their parents looked at each other once more before walking out and closing the door.

Ferb hopped up on his bed and wiped some dirt away from his mouth with the back of his head. Phineas crossed his arms and sunk down further on the bed. Neither of them said a word…

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... how interesting would it be if these perfect brothers ever fought in the series? Well... guess it may never happen. That's what FF is for I guess...<strong>

**So yeah, I know that this would probably never ever happen in the series BUT in here it did... so you don't have to tell me they're OOC :/**

**Thanks for reading, there's one more chapter to come. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**How's this for a quick update? Sadly, this is the last chapter for this story... so enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Phineas was playing with his thumbs, while Ferb was flipping through a book. Neither of them said a word to each other, nor did they even make eye contact. Phineas sighed and began picking some pieces of grass out of his hair, and flicked them off and unto the floor. He leaned back up against the bed and continued to scowl.<p>

Neither of the boys saw Perry looking at them from the side of their dresser. He had seen the fight that took pace earlier between his two owners, when he flew in from fighting of Doofenshmirtz. He snuck inside and hoped that they were just playing around or something. But when he saw their parents dragging them inside by their wrists and telling them to make up, he knew that he was wrong. The platypus looked at each of the boys and wondered what he could do to get them to talk to each other again. Seeing them like this was just unnatural, Perry didn't like it at all.

Perry remembered something and thought of a plan. He moved quickly and climbed up unto Phineas's bed. He snuggled up against the young boy to get his attention. Phineas sighed and put his hand on Perry's head. Perry walked closer and bit Phineas's shirt. He began tugging the boy hard, until he moaned,

"Not now Perry… I'll take you for a walk tomorrow."

Perry tugged once more, but Phineas once again shook his head.

"No Perry I can't take you out… I'm grounded thanks to Mister Promise-Breaker over there."

Ferb glanced over at his brother and huffed before turning back to his book. Perry nearly sighed, but decided to try with his other owner. He hopped off of Phineas's bed and unto Ferb's. He began pulling on Ferb's shirt, but Ferb just shook his head. Perry thought for a moment and got an idea when he looked down at Ferb's book. He let go of the shirt and took hold of the book. He whisked it out of Ferb's hands and ran off the bed and into the closet.

Ferb frowned, "Hey Perry… my book!"

He followed Perry into the closet and crouched down on the ground. He saw Perry near the back of the closet so Ferb crawled in next to him. He rubbed his pet's head and chuckled,

"Silly boy… my book is not for eating."

He grabbed his book and went to leave, when something Perry was sitting near caught his eye. He picked up the object and realized that it was a picture frame. He flipped it over and nearly gasped when he saw the picture. He remembered when this picture was taken…

It was the day that his father took him to meet Phineas and his family for the first time. The two got along right away and began playing together. By the end of the play date, the two of them were covered in dirt and were all tired out. Linda thought it was so sweet, she went inside to grab the camera. The two boys smiled wide as the picture was taken. Phineas had his arm around Ferb's shoulder, while Ferb used his hand to give Phineas bunny ears…

Ferb leaned up against the wall and smiled at the memory. Soon after that their parents fell in love and got married… making them all one big family. He set the picture frame down and wrapped his arms around his knees. While he was thinking, Perry quickly whisked away the picture frame and brought it out of the closet. He hopped up on Phineas's bed and placed the frame down. Phineas looked down and frowned slightly,

"What you got there, boy?"

Phineas picked up the picture frame and his eyes grew wide when he saw the picture. That day… this picture was taken the day he met Ferb. His mom told him that her old friend had a son about his age and was bringing him by to visit. As soon as Phineas saw Ferb, he knew right away that they were going to be great friends. Who would've thought that a couple months after that day, him and Ferb would become brothers?

Phineas looked up at the closet where his brother disappeared into and swung his feet over the bed. He looked down at Perry and smiled as he rubbed his pet's back,

"Thanks buddy… I owe you one."

Phineas hopped off of the bed and crawled into the closet. He found Ferb sitting in the back of the closet with his head buried into his knees. Phineas crawled over and sat beside his brother. Ferb heard him and peeked up at him from the corner of his eye.

Phineas smiled slightly, "Hey…"

Ferb leaned back up against the wall and kept an unreadable expression.

Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "Ferb I… I'm really sorry for breaking your camera and ruining your blue prints. And… I'm also sorry for shoving you and starting a fight that should have never begun." Phineas sighed and looked up at his brother's dark blue eyes, "Look Ferb I… I know siblings tend to fight sometimes, but you know I really never did think that we would ever fight. I mean we usually get along so well. We like and enjoy the same things, and we would never do anything intentionally to hurt each other… well, at least until today."

Ferb nodded slightly and sighed, "I know… and I'm awful sorry for breaking your drill, and I am beyond sorry for revealing your secret. I knew I shouldn't have but… I was just so mad that…" Ferb faded off and bit his lip,

Phineas shifted closer, "You were mad because it seems like all of the attention is focused on me?"

"I… it sounds kind of selfish when you put it that way. But yes, yes I was…"

"So you didn't mean it when you said those things about me?"

Ferb almost forgot about that. He quickly looked over and shook his head, "Phin I never meant those words. You are amazing and-"

Phineas shook his head, "You're right though Ferb… I am just another human being. I make mistakes and I do things that I later regret. And… and I used to wet the bed like any other kid."

Ferb shook his head and placed a hand on Phineas's shoulder, "Phineas to me you're not just another human being. You are, and always will be my brother. Not just any brother, MY brother. You are amazing, unique and you have a very creative mind. And in my opinion, those words are an understatement… you are the best brother I could ever ask for, and I'm just so glad to have you."

Phineas suddenly sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Ferb stop it… you're making me get all worked up." Ferb chuckled as Phineas continued, "But don't leave yourself out of this. When you came along, you helped me create and help make summer even better then it was already. Your awesome when it comes to tools, I mean I've never seen anyone else our age know how to properly use a jackhammer. Not to mention you've helped me get through life… you listen to my problems and my constant rambling about things that most people don't care about. You've helped me get out of trouble, and you even gotten in trouble with me. If anyone's amazing, it's you… when I was younger I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother just like you."

Ferb smiled slightly and wiped his eyes, "Now I'm all worked up…"

Phineas laughed softly before placing both hands on his brother's shoulders, "Ferb I really am sorry about your camera… I know how much it meant to you, and I shouldn't have broken it…"

Ferb shrugged slightly, "Eh, it was just a camera. There are thousands more out there like it."

"Yeah… that's why I decided you needed something more special and unique."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, but Phineas just grinned and grabbed his brother's hand. He tugged him to his feet and led him out of the closet. Once they were out, Phineas released Ferb and walked over to where the nightstand is. He opened up the drawer and took something out. He turned back to Ferb and held the object behind his back.

He sighed and rubbed his feet on the ground, "I know it's not from your dad and it's not 'best steel day', but here… I made it for you."

Phineas pulled his hands out in front of him to reveal a shiny new camera. Ferb's eyes grew wide as he picked the camera up from Phineas's hands. It looked almost exactly like his old one, but better. He felt his eyes welling up,

"Phin…"

Phineas grinned, "Press the red button on top and see what it does."

Ferb nodded and did so. A small light shone from the camera and right in front of them was a holographic picture. Ferb flipped to the next one, and the next one and realized that some of his favorite pictures were back on it. He glanced curiously at Phineas, who smiled,

"I confess… I took your camera once before and put all of your pictures on my laptop so they wouldn't get lost. I'm really glad that I did that."

Ferb smiled slightly and turned off the holographic picture. He set the camera down, walked over to Phineas and flung his arms around him. Phineas stepped back slightly and asked,

"What's this for?"

Ferb hugged him tighter, "For being the best brother ever… thank you so much for the new camera. I love it…"

Phineas smiled and hugged his brother back, "I'm glad…"

Both boys continued to hug for a minute or so. Phineas sighed and patted Ferb's back,

"Let's promise to never fight like that ever again…"

Ferb nodded against his shoulder.

Phineas smiled and whispered, "Love you bro…"

Ferb rubbed Phineas's back and whispered back, "Love you too bro…"

The two of them pulled back when they heard someone go 'aw'. They turned to the door to see their parents and Candace watching them. Candace looked up at her parents,

"See mom? I told you I saw them working it out."

Phineas frowned slightly, "When did you check on us before?"

"You two have been hugging for a while, I had enough time to run back downstairs and grab mom and dad before the moment was over. Man, I'm on a busting roll today."

Everyone laughed at this. Phineas sighed and looked up at his parents,

"Mom, dad? I'm really sorry for starting the fight out in the backyard… Ferb and I made up and we're not going to fight like that anymore."

Both parents smiled wide.

"Glad to hear it." Laurence replied,

Linda clasped her hands together, "You know what? This calls for a picture. Let me go get my camera."

Before she could leave, Ferb spoke out, "Wait mum… you can use mine."

Lawrence frowned, "I thought you said that Phineas broke yours?"

"He did… but then he kind of made me a new one…"

Ferb grabbed his camera and handed it to his mom. Linda looked it over and smiled,

"I must say I am really impressed. First you two make a boat, and now Phineas can make cameras? That's remarkable."

Candace rolled her eyes, "Sure… you see the harmless small things they build. But when it comes to roller coasters and backyard beaches…"

Linda sighed, "Give it a rest Candace… okay you two, stand close together and smile."

The boys moved closer together, when Phineas suddenly snapped his fingers,

"Wait a second mom, there's someone else who should be in the picture."

He walked over to his bed and picked up Perry. He smiled up at Ferb,

"After all, he's the one who helped us make up."

Ferb smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Phineas walked back over to Ferb and held Perry in one arm and put his other one around Ferb's shoulder. Ferb put his arm around Phineas's shoulder and at the last second, lifted two fingers up behind his brother's head. Both boys smiled wide as their mom pressed the button and took the picture.

A couple of days later, Ferb downloaded the picture onto the laptop and printed it out. Phineas helped him frame it and set it on top of their dresser, next to the one that was taken years ago. Those two pictures will remind them forever, of how close their bond really is…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**So did you expect that? Perry saves the day again! :)**

**So um... I'm planning another fic when these two fight, only it's when they're older and it's more hurtful to them. I actually thought of it before this one, so this was sort of a nice warm up for what's to come. But anyway, I'll stop rambling now.**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
